Link's Harem
by Tryan
Summary: Link has traveled through many times and many different lands. He has met many allies and friends. He has found himself surrounded by beautiful women, and they all want to make him happy. Link has quickly realized the harem he has built. WARNING: Adult content. Rated M for mature readers. Reviewer based story.
1. Summary

**AN: Alright. It has been so long since I have done a Legend of Zelda fanfic. I am going to try an old idea again. This idea was an ask the reader one. In the chapters to come, Link will find himself in some… adult situations. Therefore, this story is RATED M FOR MATURE READERS. The first time I had done this, it was taken down. If you do not like this type of story, then just don't read it. Simple, right? So, Link finds himself at home in his treehouse in Twilight Princess. This will be the first setting of the next chapter. The first reviewer will be the one to suggest the girl that entertains Link first. Then the second with the second girl for the next chapter will be done, and so forth. I will update as frequently as possible. Feel free to suggest a twist. Be creative, and I will make it work. I hope you enjoy the stories to come.**

 **Also, just for fun, here is a counter that will update every chapter.**

 **Times Uploaded: 1**

 **Chapters Reached: (Ongoing)**


	2. Imp Midna

**AN: This chapter has been brought to you by** LordSilegna **. Link and Midna (imp form). Readers be warned, adult content is included.** LordSilegna **, you have given me a fun little challenge. Enjoy.**

He woke up like he would any other day. Link slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling became visible to him. A voice was heard outside. Fado had accidentally let another goat loose, and needed Link to help him get the animal back into the barn. He quickly rose from the bed and darted to the door on the first floor. As he closed the door behind him, Fado looked up to see his friend and acknowledged him.

"Link, help. The… a goat… out…" Fado gasped while trying to catch his breath. He had been chasing it around for almost a half an hour. Link nodded and went into the village to take care of the loose animal. As he entered though, the goat charged at him at full speed. Link quickly braced himself and planted his feet before taking the goat by its horns and tossing it to the side. The animal quickly snapped back to its senses and walked back to the barn. Fado looked very grateful that he didn't lose one of his livestock again. He thanked Link for his help and went back to the barn with the goat.

Link felt a congratulatory pat on the back, but he was the only one there. He didn't know what touched him. Confused, Link headed up to the barn to see if Fado needed any other assistance. When he arrived, Fado looked like he had everything under control. Link felt a weight on his back. Something was on him, but when he turned around, there was nothing. He decided to go to the Ordon springs to clear his head and quickly bathe. Link then pulled one of the horseshoe shaped weeds off of a stem and blew into it to call Epona. He hopped atop her and went to the springs.

When he arrived, he dismounted his horse and took off his hat. Then went his tunic and chain mail. He removed his boots quickly and the socks under them. He began to remove his shirt as he walked into the spring. Then he felt something again. Something was feeling him. His arms and muscles were being stroked. His body was feeling good, but he was still confused. The invisible hands moved downward. Link felt the fabric of his pants being pressed against his groin. He was trying to avoid being aroused, but finally, he heard a laugh. It was familiar, but it came from his shadow. It had been warped. There were small arms coming from his shadow's legs. The laugh was heard once again before something came from it.

A splash of water followed as Midna had appeared before Link. However, something was odd. She didn't have the fused shadow on her head, but she herself was only a shadow. There was no Twilight to live in. She looked at Link mischievously. Her single fang showed in her smile. Link was still. He didn't know what to do.

"You look surprised to see me here. I just want to have some fun." A giggle escaped her as she moved her hand close to his face. "I've missed you. I have almost forgotten your touch. Please remind me." She gently floated away from Link while facing him. A small portal opened between them. Her smile slowly faded. She wanted him to come with her. He followed willingly. On the other side of the portal was the same location but cloaked in Twilight. Midna became visible. She quickly jumped onto Link. They were alone now. No one could bother them. She waited for this moment for so long. Link was all hers.

The imp laid peacefully nuzzled into her hero's chest. Link gently hugged Midna. He looked down into her face and saw her smile. The single fang was visible. To him, that was her cutest feature. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, but was met by her lips instead. She embraced his kiss with full force. Her small arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately. His hands held her waist and the small of her back.

When they finally took a break, Midna looked very happy. She had wanted to kiss him for so long. Things kept going though as she eyed his muscles. Each one was toned and scarred from battles he had. She moved her hand over each scarred muscle. The skin was uneven and broken at some spots, but she didn't mind. Just feeling her hero's body made her feel happy. She started to feel warm inside. Link watched the wandering hand. It was soft and delicate. Midna was very gentle, but her hand moved downward along with her eyes. She wanted to explore him all over, but he still had his pants on. Midna used her magic to make his trousers disappear. Link was still half mast, but retained reasonable size nonetheless. Midna's eyes looked at him deeply. This was the first time she had seen him. Her hand slowly reached out for Link's member and held him gently. Her hand was cold. It was like she was timid. She firmly grasped his shaft and slowly began to stroke. A grunt of shock came from Link. He was not expecting Midna to do this.

Link was feeling good. Her had moved steadily, and she wasn't squeezing too hard. He was then surprised by a warm and wet feeling. He looked down and saw that his penis was now in her mouth. Her tongue was smooth. It swirled around his tip before she went back down on it. A moan escaped from both of them. Midna knew he was enjoying this. She looked into his eyes with his manhood standing tall beside her face. She smiled mischievously as she stroked his shaft and kissed his tip. She was stopped after a few minutes. Link wanted to return the favor.

Link took Midna by her sides and laid her on her back on shore line. She covered herself from Link. She was embarrassed by having the man she really likes see all of her in her small figure. Link kissed her on the cheek. A feint blush crept onto her face. Midna began to giggle as Link moved to her neck. He started to kiss and nibble her skin. Link had nibbled and kissed Midna's neck for a few minutes before he moved to her sternum. A thin trail of saliva followed with his kisses down to her breasts.

"Link, don't stop. Make me never forget your touch!" Midna moaned loudly as her nipples hardened through the black of her skin. His hands moved to her chest. His tongue licked around her right nipple as he sucked on it while his fingers twirled and gently pinched the other. Midna's eyes rolled back from the pleasure she has been receiving. Her hands combed through Link's hair while she held him there. Then a shock went through her body as his left hand moved down her side.

Its fingers gently caressed her. They moved gently but with purpose. Exploring every part of her, his fingers stopped right at the top of her womanhood. Slowly, they began to move again. Link played with Midna's clit lightly as her back arched upwards. She felt like she was about to cum just from the foreplay alone. Midna squirmed around as she felt one of Link's fingers enter her vagina. His thumb continued to tease her clit as the finger played with her insides. Link looked up at Midna's face from her chest. She was cute to begin with, but Link was able to see both her eyes now. He would be able to hold her forever if he could. A little drool fell from the side of her mouth. Her body gave itself to Link, and she was at his mercy. She loved it. Midna came again. Another moan escaped her as Link added one more finger. But that was not all. Link had led a trail of kisses down her belly. He lightly licked around her bellybutton before his tongue entered it. Midna was not used to this feeling, but she did not stop him. Then Link continued down to join his now soaked fingers. He kissed her thighs up and down before he stopped at her womanhood and looked up into her eyes once more. Midna's eyes looked like they were begging him to continue. Link did so without hesitation.

His tongue moved rhythmically in her and around her clit. Midna began to moan loudly. She came once more. Her juices flowed from her almost like a fountain as Link continued to lap her up. She started gasping. Her body was at its limits, but he continued to play with and tease her.

"L-Li-Link… I'm ready. P-Please let me feel you again." Her cute voice was small and soft. He stopped teasing her before he met her face with his and kissed her. Link then laid himself on his back to let Midna mount him. Slowly, Midna climbed on top of Link. She was a lot shorter than Link, but her body and torso were about the same with his. Midna took hold of his penis and lined it up with her. Even just his tip prodding her made Midna moan. She became very sensitive. Link had made her cum twice already.

Midna began the descent onto Link's erection. First the tip. Then the shaft. Now he was all the way in. She was a tight fit. Midna hugged his penis firmly causing Link to groan softly. He placed his hands on her hips and began to move. Before he pulled himself out completely, Midna had came again. She fell limply onto his body as he thrusted himself back into her. Slowly. His movements were rhythmic and hitting every spot Midna loved. She began to claw at his chest. Her nails raked against his muscles leaving red trails in their wake. Link didn't care for the slight pain. All he wanted to do was please her. And he did.

Midna was enjoying every second of Link's manhood moving in and out of her. His hands explored her body at the same time causing her to scream his name and moan in pleasure. Almost an hour later, Link was finally at his limit. Midna was becoming light headed. She had came at least six times already. Her eyes met his. She knew he was going to cum soon. Link thrusted himself into her a few more times before he came to his climax on his last thrust. Midna had came one last time before she laid on Link's chest. Her head was spinning and her sight was blurry. Link's cum mixed with Midna's as it slowly oozed from her. He removed himself carefully as to not wake Midna up. She was so exhausted after their session that she had fallen asleep on Link's chest almost immediately after her final orgasm. His arms surrounded the small imp as his lips met her forehead. He saw a feint smile creeping up on her face as she slept. Soon he joined her in slumber. They laid there on the shore by the spring surrounded by twilight. It was almost like a romantic sunset. It was a nice way to enjoy the day.

 **AN: There you have it.** LordSilegna **and everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope I met your twist** LordSilegna **. Next chapter will be wetter than this one. Oh… that was bad… sorry. Link will be exploring the Water Temple next time.**

 **POST: Holy shit… so many Midna requests. Haha**


	3. Ruto

**AN: This chapter has been brought to you by** ultimateCCC **. Link and Ruto. Readers be warned, adult content is included.** ultimateCCC **, I see a lover's quarrel in the near future. Enjoy.**

Link had just finished the fire temple. He had to say goodbye to Darunia after he became a sage. A tear came to his eye after realizing that his sworn brother was struck down by Volvalgia. He had lost Saria already. The thing that kept him going was that he knew they were not gone completely. Link had dropped down onto the large pad In the middle of Death Mountain's crater. His new quest was to go to the Zora's domain.

As he left the now dormant volcano, Link made his way to Kakariko village. Everything looked brighter in the village, because the clouds of smoke and ash have subsided from the volcano. Everyone looked more at peace as they carried on with their days. Link made his way to the gate to leave. This was his destiny. He called Epona with his ocarina before departing.

Link rode Epona to the entrance of the domain. As he dismounted his horse, Link held Epona's face telling her to wait there. His journey was almost complete. Link had made it through the field, and now he faced the large waterfall. Link played Zelda's lullaby before the waterfall opened to allow him access. He entered quickly. The water closed behind him.

Something was different. During the seven years Link spent in the gate of time, the Zora's domain had frozen over. Navi came out from under his hat and took a look around for herself. "We should probably see if the king is alright."

Link walked around the paths to the Zora king's throne room, but was shocked to see that the king was frozen too. The ice was different though. It felt warm. It was almost hot to the touch. The path to where Jabu Jabu stayed was still open. Link continued to even more of a surprise. Lord Jabu Jabu was gone. All that was left was ice. It looked like a path. Link saw a cave in the distance. The path of ice looked like it led to it. He made his way to the cave carefully.

Link made his way into the ice cavern and found his way through to a room with a single blue fire at the end of it. He wanted to warm himself by it since he had been wandering around for almost a half an hour from when he entered. He approached the flame, but was not warmed. The fire felt… cool. It was not an ordinary flame. Link took one of his empty bottles and held it next to the fire. To Link's shock, the idea worked. The blue flame entered the bottle and reignited instantly. He returned the bottle to his pouch. He continued his exploration to a star lit room where he was attacked by a white wolfo. Quickly, Link slayed the beast and continued through the once locked door. A chest was found in the middle of the room containing a pair of boots weighted with iron soles.

A familiar voice was heard behind him. Sheik had begun to inform him of the Zoras' fate. Afterwards, she taught him the Serenade of Water. Link then remembered his blue fire. He had left the ice cavern and returned to the Zora King. The red ice was still warm. Link took his fire and opened the bottle near the king. In doing so, the fire dropped to the floor and cooled everything around it. This unfroze the king as well. He was still alive.

Link had gone over to the platform to talk to the king. He was so happy to be unfrozen, but became disheartened soon after as he realized his home and its people were all still frozen. The king told Link that his daughter went to the temple to see what was wrong, but has not returned for some time. He also warned Link that he was unable to enter unless he had the Zora tunic. After that, Link was given the needed gear to complete his quest. He then played the Serenade of Water.

Link had left the domain with the song. He then appeared on a large pad by a lonely tree on a single island. There was no water around him like there was seven years ago. Link looked down and found the remaining water and the entrance to the temple. He jumped in.

Link had entered the temple. The entire area was flooded. He put on his iron boots and sank to the bottom of the temple. Looking around, Link saw a doorway with torches on either side of it. He had walked through the doorway, but what he saw caught him by surprise.

Ruto stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. She was surprised as well to see her fiancée again. "You sure kept me waiting, didn't you? I've waited seven long years for you Link, my fiancée." She smiled, and then it faded. "I know you are here to fix the problems going on in the Zora's domain, but I have missed you." Ruto slowly walked over to Link and held his chest like she wanted him to hug her. She didn't want him to go just yet.

"You have made me wait for so long. So many men have tried to take me as their bride. I turned them all down. All I wanted was you. I wanted you to make me a woman. Please do that now before you leave again." Her voice was as soft as the touch he began to feel from the hand going down his chest towards his waist.

Ruto had moved back to the middle of the room and told Link to follow her. She floated upwards as Link removed his iron boots and followed. As he surfaced onto the damp floor, he saw Ruto waiting for him. He approached her slowly. Ruto put her hand on his cheek and began to kiss him. Her lips were smooth and had a feint taste of salt water from the lake. Link kissed her back as he hugged her closely. During the kiss, Link's hands began to explore the Zora's body. Her scales were as smooth as her skin. Link felt like playing with Ruto as he grabbed her butt with both of his hands and firmly squeezed it. A small yelp escaped her as she was pluued closer to Link. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and enjoyed what he Link was doing to her. After that, Ruto broke away and settled herself on her knees in front of Link. Her hands toyed with the fabric that separated her from the thing that was going to make her a woman. The bulge was getting larger with every second that passed. It looked like it was begging to get out. Link looked down at Ruto as she met his gaze. She began to remove his pants. When they were down just enough, Link's member fell down and bounced back with a full erection in front of Ruto. She was taken by surprise by his length. Worth no hesitation though, Ruto took hold of his shaft and began to suck his tip. The oils of her saliva made Link's penis feel really good. It was like a natural lubricant. Ruto licked up and down his shaft before sucking him off again. Link felt like he was about to cum, but Ruto felt it first. She wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"You made me wait for so long. Now you get to wait too sweetie." Ruto giggled as her thumb covered his tip while her fingers pinched the base of his shaft. He finally calmed down. Then Ruto began to stroke him again. Link was feeling good, but was stopped again as Ruto held him and prevented his climax. "You are ready to burst, aren't you? Not yet though. You haven't been here yet." Ruto sat on her butt and leaned back towards the wall. Her legs were open, and she was ready for him. Link went down to meet her. His member was right at the entrance of her womanhood, but he didn't enter. Link began to tease the Zora princess by playing with her breasts and her erected nipples. She moaned as his tongue brushed across her skin and scales. Link's hands groped and squeezed her breasts gently as Ruto began to beg him for his penis. Link didn't obey. He had kept her waiting. Now he could tease her all she wanted.

It did not last long though as Ruto had become antsy due to not wanting to be teased anymore. She had taken Link by surprise by flipping him onto his back. From there, Ruto had sat on his face and laid down on his body with her face next to his manhood. She began to stroke and suck him quickly as Link began to finger her. Link felt like messing with Ruto as he began to spank her butt as hard as he could. A squeal of pain came from Ruto as she looked back at him. A smile was clear across his face. She quickly changed that as she buried it in her womanhood. Link began to lick and nibble the flesh as he felt her cum slowly flowing out. He was almost at his limits as well. Ruto was not stopping what she was doing, and it was driving closer and closer to the edge. Then once again, she stopped. "Thank you for making me cum, but I'm still mad you made me wait. You can still wait a little longer, right?"

Link scowled as he calmed down once again. Ruto had gotten off of him finally and crawled over to the wall on all fours. She looked back at Link with her hand spreading the lips of her vagina open for him. Link saw how attractive Ruto became over the years, but she was still the same girl that wanted to be treated like a princess seven years ago. He moved over to her. His tip ready to enter her. Ruto looked back. "Please be gentle. I have waited so long for you."

He slowly entered her. Carefully, Link slid himself in as a little blood trickled out. Ruto winced. Her body felt a painful shock as Link was now fully inside her, but the pain subsided quickly. It was replaced by the felling of pleasure. Link bent over her to her neck and gently kissed the scales. His hands wrapped around her waist. One went to her breast. The other went to her clitoris. He began to move. Ruto's body hugged Link's member as her cum was lubricating him. He felt really good inside her, and Ruto was enjoying the feeling as well.

Link began to pick up speed as Ruto started to moan and yell his name. The sound of skin hitting skin started to echo in the small room. Once again, Link decided to punish Ruto for making him wait to cum by spanking her again. Her pail blue skin showed a light pink tint as Ruto shrieked again. However, she didn't feel the pain as just pain. Another hand came down on Ruto's butt before she began to moan. She was starting to get turned on by Link spanking her.

Ruto had just climaxed again as Link started to go harder and faster into her. Just then, she felt Link leave her. He had pulled out and flipped her onto her back. Link decided that he wanted to pleasure Ruto's entire body as his tip was at the entrance of her butt. Ruto looked confused, but to out of breath to complain or object. Ruto let her head rest on the floor before Link entered her asshole. It was an even tighter fit, but Link was still able to move. The Zora's back arched upwards at the sudden shock she got from Link entering her there. Link began to move quickly, and then he picked up his pace almost instantly. His penis ravaged her ass until she could not take anymore. Ruto began to orgasm loudly as her cum quickly flowed from her. Link then used his fingers to please Ruto's vagina at the same time. His actions granted another orgasm from the Zora princess. Ruto played with her breasts and nipples as Link pleasured her holes. She felt like she wouldn't able to move after they stopped. Link pulled himself out of her ass and went back to pleasing Ruto's womanhood. He was almost at his limit.

Ruto was moaning loudly as Link's body loomed over her. His movements were fast and forceful. She was unable to hold her own against him as she had climaxed five times already. "Link, cum. Fill me with your love." She was almost inaudible, but Link heard her well enough. His pace stuttered a little before he bucked his hips a few more times and released all that he had into her. His cum oozed from her before he even pulled out as Link slowly drifted into sleep. He pulled himself out and laid next to Ruto. Her breathing was heavy and choppy. Her body was unable to move. She now felt like a woman because she was able to feel Link in her finally. Ruto drifted into a blissful dreamland next to Link. He cum still dripped from her.

The two slept together for a while before Ruto finally woke up. Link was still asleep, but she bent down to his face to tell him something. "I love you, Link. Bring peace back to the land of Hyrule. We will meet again soon. I am going on ahead." She kissed his face before leaving through the door across from them. Link woke up shortly after. He then went on to finish his quest.

 **AN: There you have it.** ultimateCCC **and everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope I met your twist** ultimateCCC **. Next chapter will be a lot hotter than this one. Well that one was a little better. Link will be… tied down for a little bit. Take a guess at who it may be, and suggest the next girl you want to see.**

 **POST: There was a review from a guest user saying I should make the lemons more serious instead of just one shotting them. To that person, I will say that the one shot stories are as best I can do with the time that I have. Every time that I have had a dedicated story to X couple in Y setting with Z plot, I have to stop it. I have two up already if you want to see what I mean.**

 **POST EDIT: I will upload as frequently as possible as I have said, but I am also working two jobs and trying to find sleep in between. Just a notice that some chapter may take longer to upload. I haven't forgotten about the story.**


	4. Nabooru

**AN: This chapter has been brought to you by** King Meezy **. Link and Nabooru. Readers be warned, adult content is included.** King Meezy **, Link is a little bound for time right now. Enjoy.**

 **POST AN: Technically, this is continued from Ruto's chapter, but the lemons won't always begin that way. It is just an easier way to start than a clean slate.**

Link made his way to the Gerudo valley, the destination of his next quest. Navi had been pestering him to hurry up. He only had two more sages to find, but Link almost shed a tear because now Ruto was a sage as well. Three of his friends were defeated, but they lived on for the bigger battle to come. He continued his journey. Epona galloped through the field at a brisk pace. The valley's entrance was in sight. Link had rode though the entrance and across a beam bridging the gap a small creak made. He saw the bridge was out on the other side. Link patted Epona's neck to reassure her that she could make the jump. With a running start, Epona had cleared the gap to the other side.

When Link got his bearings back, he was greeted by a somewhat ill mannered man. The man was cursing his workers and the Gerudos that took them. He explained that the Gerudo tribe consisted of only females and that males were not allowed into their land. His men were foolish though, and they wanted to see the women of the tribe. The man asked Link to help free his men from their imprisonment if he could. Link nodded and continued into the Gerudo's land.

It was barren. The Gerudo's land was only a desert. Only one building stood there at the top of a cliff. That was probably where the man's workers were. He made his way up to the building quickly before seeing a guard patrolling the outside. Link stopped behind some crates and waited for her to turn around. He moved as soon as she did. Link was now inside. He made his way through a corridor into an open room with a jail cell. The place was dimly lit, but there was enough light to see. Link looked around the room until a noise came from the cell. One of the workers clung to the bars from the inside. "Sir! I don't know where you came from, but please get me out of here."

Link walked over to the cell and saw that it was locked tight. He needed a key, but he didn't know where to look. He looked at the worker quizzically. The worker replied, "There were four of us in total. We were each placed in our own cell. The key is with one of the guards." He started to look through the bars at either exit. "Hurry and get out of here. She'll be back s- BEHIND YOU!" The guard dropped from the ceiling as Link turned to meet her gaze. Before Link could even retaliate, she had knocked him out by striking his temple with the back of one of her swords. The key was around her neck. It was the last thing Link saw before he fell unconscious onto the ground.

The guard had dragged Link to the cell where he would be locked up in. It was dark. The room was only lit by torches in the four corners of the room and a candlelight chandelier in the center of the ceiling. For Link, the light didn't matter. He was shackled to a wall while standing up. His hands were above his head, and he was blindfolded. He regained consciousness after he was restrained. The guard took notice of his movement and laughed. She held his face and told him, "You sure are special. This isn't a normal cell. This one is her favorite." The guard giggled again as the Gerudo queen had appeared at the cell door.

"Good job securing that male. Now return to your post." She said as she entered the cell. The guard did as told without hesitation. Then the queen looked at Link. "You must be wondering where you are and who I am. Right now, you are in my dungeon, and I am Nabooru, the Gerudo queen." Nabooru had told him that the dungeon he was in was no ordinary jail cell. The guards knew this cell was only used for prisoners that Nabooru had taken a liking to. Link was the only male to be in the cell.

Link swallowed hard. He didn't know what exactly she meant, but soon he felt her hand on his face. Nabooru had then kissed him on the lips. After the kiss, she had moved to his ear right by the piercing. She whispered soflty that he was in her sex dungeon before biting the flesh of his ear. His body tensed up. There was no escape. Her hands moved around his body. His belt was removed. The strap for his sheath followed. He felt his tunic being lifted and placed behind his head. Nabooru admired his muscles. She was able to see every detail of his body, and now it was hers.

Nabooru began to pinch and pull Link's nipples as he groaned from the slight pain. She then started to nibble his collar bone as her hands explored his body. Link didn't know what to do or how to react, but somehow, he felt himself getting harder. Nabooru felt like teasing him more by removing the cloth that covered her breasts and pressing herself against him. Link felt the warmth of her body pressed against him and finally became fully erect. Nabooru had taken notice of this and decided to punish him a little bit. She had grabbed one of the low flame candles on a table with a bunch of other stuff and lit it with one of the torches from a corner of the room. With the lit candle, Nabooru walked back to Link. The wax began to melt. She looked at it drip down the candle's shaft with a smile as she let the hot wax fall onto Link. Link tried to shake the wax off of his chest, but it had hardened almost immediately. Before Link was able to get used to the heat, another drop of wax fell onto his chest again. Nabooru smiled at the pain Link felt. Then she let the candle drip onto herself. She moaned in pleasure as the hot wax burned around her nipples. Link was still confused by the woman, but her moans made him harder.

Nabooru was starting to get in heat. She had unhooked Link's shackles and guided him to a bench. She then told him to sit on it and lie down across it. Link was on his back as Nabooru took off his cuffs and positioned his hands behind his back and under the bench. Link didn't know what was going to happen now, but he followed willingly hoping this would help him escape. Nabooru had gone back to the table and came back with a riding crop. She trailed it down Link's sternum before slapping him with it three times on his stomach. Link yelled in pain, but it only made Nabooru want more. She removed the fabric around her waist and her pants as well. Link then felt her sitting on his waist above his groin. Nabooru wanted him to see what was next as she took off his blindfold. Link's vision was blurry before he was able to focus again. He was amazed at the sight before him though as he looked at the woman with tanned skin and fiery red hair sitting naked on top of him.

She wanted to tease him. She wanted to see how long he could last without bursting from his pants. Nabooru started to play with herself. First with her breasts, then with her nipples. Her hand trailed down her body towards her womanhood before she fell onto Link. Their bodies were in close contact as she nibbled the skin of Link's ear while pleasing her clit. Link started to feel a new pain coming from his pants. His erection was becoming too much to ignore. Nabooru giggled as she looked him in the eyes. She took the fingers that were pleasing her and let Link taste her juices. When Link had finished cleaning her fingers, Nabooru had kissed him forcibly. Her tongue moved through his mouth before pausing to catch her breath. She had gotten off of him and moved to his pants. A small stain of pre-cum was visible through them.

Nabooru quickly removed his pants and freed his penis. She was taken by surprise at his size as it sprung to life in front of her. Link tried to look down to see what was happening, but he couldn't see very well. Nabooru had knelt down on her knees between Link's legs and taken his penis into her hands. She began to stroke it gently before using her mouth to please him. Link started to moan because of her actions. Nabooru licked and sucked him as she surrounded his shaft with her breasts. Her soft skin was almost too much for Link. "You seem like you're almost at your limit. We aren't even done yet." She had mounted him again, but she didn't let him in yet. Nabooru reached for the candle that was still lit and dripped a little more wax on Link's chest. She moaned in pleasure as she watched Link's face twitch with pain. Nabooru put the candle down before getting up again. She positioned herself above Link's face and sat down. Link figured out what he was supposed to do, but was surprised when he felt Nabooru already pleasing him with her boobs and mouth. Link saw a small triangle shaped patch of red hair above Nabooru's clit as he began to please her with his tongue.

Link kissed and licked around her vagina as she pleased him at the same time. He heard moans of pleasure coming from Nabooru as she began to cum. Link lapped her up like a dog as he continued with his motions. Then as he was licking her, Link let his tongue enter her womanhood and cause her body to give out. Nabooru had to stop as she laid her head on Link's leg. Her body was in heat as she became weak to his touch. He had brought her to another orgasm.

Nabooru regained her strength as she sat up. Link felt his face being sat on only for a moment as she stood up and remounted him above his crotch. Nabooru teased Link even more by grinding his penis against her. More pre-cum escaped his tip as Nabooru stroked it with her vagina. She moaned as the pleasure she was feeling caused another orgasm. Link looked at the Gerudo on top of him with eyes of lust. He wanted to break his shackles and dominate her. Nabooru saw this in him and laughed. "Do you not want to be teased anymore?" Her body laid on his as her face got closer. "Well… since you have been such an obedient little slave, I will undo your shackles." Each word brought her closer to Link as she bit his bottom lip after she finished talking.

As Nabooru reached behind Link to undo his cuffs, Link was getting ready to pounce. With the sound of metal hitting the stone floor, Link jumped at the chance he was given. The two were on the ground almost instantly, and Link was now the dominant one. He held her down by her shoulders as he kissed her passionately. Nabooru was surprised at how much he was pent up from being teased. Link moved down to her breasts as he nibbled and sucked her nipples. He rolled the protruding flesh between his teeth as his fingers pinched and pulled the other. Nabooru could not believe Link could be so forceful, but then he stopped. Link had an evil smile as he stood up. Nabooru stayed still on the ground. She almost feared what he'd do next. Link had come back with the candle that was almost half way done by now and dripped the wax onto both of her nipples and down her stomach. The pain that Nabooru was feeling started to really get her going as she orgasmed once more. Then the wax trail moved to right above her womanhood. The wax had fallen and burned the skin lightly before cooling and hardening. Link was able to get his revenge, but it wasn't enough. Not yet.

Link looked into Nabooru's eyes. She was begging to be dominated by a man now. Link did not hesitate as he aligned himself with her entrance and thrusted into her. Nabooru's back arched upwards in reaction to the new feeling. She had climaxed once again. Link smiled with an arm behind his back. When she saw this, Nabooru was curious as to what he had. Link had then revealed the riding crop to her before bringing it down across her breasts and stomach. Nabooru's legs wrapped tightly around Link's body as the riding crop made contact with her skin again. Her tanned skin became redder with every time Link had whipped her, and she enjoyed it.

Link continued to thrust himself in and out of her as her moans became louder and louder. Nabooru almost started screaming his name before he began to kiss her again. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Link's was winning. He explored every part of her mouth before stopping for air. Then he begain to nibble and bite the lobe of her ear. Nabooru was defenceless against Link. She was in too much heat to gain dominance over him, but she loved what he did to her. Nabooru wrapped her arms around his back. She felt how broad it was. His muscles were toned. Her fingers trailed through every detail. Then Link started going faster. He was almost at his limit again. Her gentle touch became nails against his skin. Her fingers dug into his back as red marks apeared in their wake. She clawed at his back as she moved to kiss him. Instead of kissing though, she had bit his bottom lip before Link retaliated by pressing her back against the ground and biting back.

Nabooru did not want to give up so easily, so with the last of her strength, she rolled him onto his back and continued to ride him. Her movements were slow, but they still pushed Link closer to the edge. Then Nabooru fell onto Link's chest. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. Link grabbed her butt and squeezed tightly as he thrusted a few more times before finally climaxing into Nabooru. Her breath was shallow. Her arms laid by her sides as her breasts pressed against Link's chest. It looked like she passed out. Link did not want to wake her. He also didn't really have the strength either. Link wrapped his arms around Nabooru's waist and fallen asleep as well. Their cum dripped from Nabooru's womanhood and down his shaft. They were interlocked in slumber.

 **AN: There you have it.** King Meezy **and everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed my twist. Next chapter will a bit quieter. You don't want to alert the guards again. Link will be meeting someone very important next time.**

 **Post: The twist I had gone for if you could not tell was BDSM. This was because I consider the Gerudos to be really kinky. It is also because I had a story that was supposed to have a second shot that was lost before upload. Check out Link's bound acquaintance to know what I mean. Also to see how my writing has changed to how it is now.**


	5. Young Zelda (OoT)

**AN: This chapter has been brought to you by** ts879 **. Young Link and Young Zelda (OoT). Readers be warned, adult content is included.** ts879 **, Link is about to be in an awkward position. Enjoy.**

For the past few months, Link had been having a reoccurring dream. It was always outside a castle's walls before the drawbridge opened. A woman with a girl that looked just a little older than he was rode past him on a white horse. The girl would look back at Link and then behind him. There stood a man on a black horse smiling evilly. The man would tell Link to move, but he never did. Something made him want to protect her. The man used magic to strike Link down before laughing and riding away. This was where he'd always wake up. Normally, Link would fall back asleep, but he was woken up by a fairy this time.

The fairy was adamant about waking him up. The Great Deku Tree had summoned him. Link had gotten out of bed lazily before the fairy told him what was happening. He had gone to the tree as quickly as he could after his body woke up. When he arrived, the Great Deku Tree appeared to be dying. It had told Link his destiny and that he needed to go to Hyrule castle to meet princess Zelda. Link was shocked to learn so much about himself that he almost didn't believe it. The Great Deku Tree had then presented Link with the gift of the Kokiri Emerald. Before finally dying, the tree told Link to gather the others.

Link began his journey to the castle soon after. It was a long ways away, and he didn't really know where it was, but his fairy had guided him there. The travel took a whole two days and one night before he finally arrived at the gate. This was the same castle in his dreams. He entered quickly into the castle square. It was lively. Music was played as people shopped and talked with each other about their days. A couple danced by the fountain in the middle of the square. Link asked around for the directions to the castle. Everyone he asked pointed to or told him the direction he should go just before saying it is going to be hard to get past the guards.

He had gone the direction he was told anyway. In doing so, Link met up with a guard standing at a closed gate that blocked the path ahead. The guard told him that no one was allowed to pass on the King's orders, but if someone were to drop a red ruppee or two, he would look the other way. Link looked at the guard dumbly before he took out four blue ruppees from a pouch. The guard snatched them from Link's hand quickly before opening the gate to let him in.

Link was amazed to see the beautiful field in front of the castle. Flowers were planted everywhere, and they made the ground look alive. He quickly snuck past all the guards outside before making his way to the inner walls. From there, Link found himself in the castle gardens. There were a few guards here and there, but they were patrolling the grounds instead of one set spot. As the guards moved around, Link took each chance to move closer to his goal. When he finally made it to the other side of the gardens, he came across a large open grassy area with a small pond around its edge like a moat. On the other side of the grassy land, Link saw a small person looking into a window. He approached girl quickly and quietly.

Upon reaching the girl, she had turned around to see Link a few feet away from her. She was surprised by the sudden intruder, but at a second glance, she knew him from somewhere. She had seen him in her dreams. The girl spoke gently with a soothing voice. She had told Link that she was princess Zelda. Link was stunned at how young the princess was. She only looked two years older than he was. Zelda began to tell Link her story. It was the same story his dreams were about, but with more details. The man's name was Ganondorf, and he wanted to steal the triforce. She had told Link everything she knew. Link understood and was willing to help as much as he could.

However, just before Zelda had finished telling Link her plans, a guard came to check on her. The guard was startled when he saw an intruder so close to the princes. He had quickly blown into a whistle to alert the other guards for backup. Without thinking, Link grabbed Zelda's hand and began to run. The two ran from their pursuers through the garden, into the main hall, around the armory, and finally into the large kitchen pantry. Link had seen a large chest at the other end of the room and decided to hide in there with Zelda. Zelda, confused but willingly, entered the chest with Link who was already lying down inside. She closed the cover slowly so that no one would hear it.

Within moments, the castle guards raided the kitchen. They looked around for Link everywhere that he could have hidden. To no luck of their own, they left. The two were relieved when the sound of clashing metal was gone. They were now alone… in a chest. Link was getting uncomfortable. Zelda was not heavy at all, but just the way she was on top of him made him feel different. She had climbed into the chest and had sat on his waist before lying down and closing the lid. Her bottom pressed against Link's crotch and grinded against it as she tried to get comfortable.

Zelda was starting to feel something poking at her butt before wiggling again. Maybe it would go away. However, it just got harder. Then Zelda heard a weird noise come from Link. He had accidentally ejaculated in his pants without her knowing.

A few minutes went past before Zelda opened the chest and let herself out before helping Link. She saw a small stain on his pants just over a bulge that wasn't able to be hidden. Zelda had thought Link wet himself, so she immediately checked her backside to see if it got on her. Regardless, Zelda wanted to go back to her room and change. She took Link with her just so he wouldn't get caught by the guards again.

When the two got to Zelda's room, Zelda had told Link to stay by the door and not turn around while she changed. First, she removed the headdress she wore and let down her long blonde hair. Then she worked on getting herself out of her dress. Link was getting antsy and didn't want to wait for her to finish changing, so he turned slightly to look over his shoulder. Zelda had been completely naked with her back towards Link. Her skin looked smooth and unblemished. Link turned back to face the wall before his little greedy peak was noticed. When Zelda was done, she had on a white evening dress and a headdress to match it. Link was amazed at how cute the princess looked when he was finally allowed to look. However, the bulge in his pants was noticeable once again, and this time Zelda called him out for it.

"What do you have in your pants? Is it some kind of toy or something?" Zelda looked deep into Link's eyes before he covered the area. He didn't know how to reply. Before he could though, Zelda had already started trying to poke and pry at Link's pants to get them off. To Link's futile efforts to keep them on, Zelda had won by tickling him to catch him off guard. As his pants were removed, his underwear went with. Zelda was surprised at what she saw as Link's penis sprung to life. He looked very different from what she did down there.

Link tried to cover himself and turn away, but Zelda reached around him anyway. Her smooth hands firmly grasped him as she giggled in his ear. Link was unable to fight back. It was starting to feel too good to anyway. Just then, Zelda managed to turn him around so his back was against the wall. She continued to gently stroke him as Link appeared to be enjoying it. However, without warning, Link had ejaculated again, and it got all over Zelda's face. Zelda was surprised and almost disgusted at the fluid on her. She had just changed, and now she had to again. Instead, Zelda just decided to wipe off Link's cum with the bottom of the dress she was wearing before taking the whole garment off. She kept the headdress on though. She didn't want whatever Link did getting in her hair.

Link now watched the princess in front of him stripping down to nothing. She was very cute and small. Her breasts were starting to grow while everything else remained toned. Link couldn't describe how he was feeling, but he knew it was getting harder again. As Zelda finished removing her clothing, her eyes locked with Link's. Her face became as red as a tomato. Zelda immediately sat down and covered herself while burying her head in her arms as they held her legs close to her body. Link watched the princess' reaction and couldn't help but think that it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He crawled over to the princess and poked her arm. Zelda had shook her head and denied him. Link thought now was the time for payback. He quickly moved behind Zelda and began to tickle her sided. The princess began to laugh and squirm as she let her guard down and exposed herself to Link. When Link stopped, Zelda had been lying on her back and breathing heavily.

Link studied her body. She was small, but just taller than he was. Zelda wasn't able to fight back anymore. She let him look at her all over. Her feelings of embarrassment were fading away. Link looked at Zelda's chest to see her small breasts moving up and sown with each breath she took. He looked down by her stomach to see how thin and toned she was. Then Link looked between her legs. She was different. Link opened Zelda's legs to see what she looked like. A red blush crept back onto Zelda's face. Link started to poke at her vagina before a finger entered her. Zelda began to moan lightly before Link noticed how she seemed to enjoy it.

Link added a second finger into Zelda as his other hand began to play with her breasts and nipples. Zelda started to squirm from the pleasure she was receiving as she felt something coming from her. She had begun to cum, and it got all over Link's fingers. Link stopped when Zelda was out of breath again. He looked at his hand to see that her cum was on his index and middle fingers and dripping down into his palm. Zelda looked at Link as he admired her body. She wanted to see his, but he still had his tunic on. She asked if he could remove it. Link did so willingly. His body was strong. His abs were beginning to show, and his chest was as broad as his back. Zelda was amazed by how Link looked. He was like the little knight in shining armor from her dreams. Then Zelda noticed how hard Link was again. She thought maybe it was only able to go down again if it went in her.

Zelda managed to stand up as she motioned Link to lie on his back. Link was confused, but he did so anyway. Then Zelda sat on his waist. She giggled lightly as she trailed a finger through the small muscular curves of his chest. She reached her hand behind herself to grab hold of Link's penis before lifting herself up and placing his tip at her entrance. Link didn't know what to expect as he felt her skin on his. Then she let him enter her. Zelda fell onto Link's body as she felt a painful shock shoot through her body. Link wrapped his arms around her like a hug before Zelda was able to compose herself. The pain only lasted for a little bit. Then she started to feel really good. Zelda was able to sit back up before she moved her hips around with Link inside her.

Link's head was spinning. He didn't know this new feeling, but he was feeling really good. Her body hugged him tightly as he slid in and out of her. Link couldn't hold back anymore as he accidentally ejaculated into Zelda. The sudden surprise caught Zelda off guard as she felt herself being filled up. She began to orgasm as well before falling onto her back and letting Link slide out of her. Their cum mixed with some blood as it dripped out of Zelda. They both breathed heavily.

When they were both able to move again, Zelda looked at Link's penis. It had finally gone down. She also saw that he was asleep. Zelda carefully lifted Link and placed him on her bed before lying down next to him. Zelda thought that it would be alight to send him off tomorrow, but then she thought maybe he should go the day after so that she can play with him again. She giggled at the thought as she kissed the sleeping boy next to her on his lips. She slept soon after.

 **AN: There you have it.** ts879 **and everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't you just love lolis? Ah… yes. The next chapter will be a pair with a little more hair.**

 **POST: Holy crap. That was probably the hardest lemon I have written. If they were both adults, it would have been easier because they'd have experience. I hope I still made it innocent enough.**


	6. Twili Midna

**AN: This chapter has been brought to you by** XanHiroki **. Link and Midna (Twili form). Readers be warned, adult content is included.** XanHiroki **, this is a pair I've been waiting for. Enjoy.**

Nearly a month after the defeat of Ganondorf and Zant, Hyrule had returned to normal. The Gorons, Zoras, and Hylians were all at peace with each other once again. The castle was repaired as well as the town around it inside the walls. Music played loudly through the streets as the people celebrated the Hero of Twilight and the two princesses. The three of them celebrated as well in the castle.

Soldiers and nobles drank and sung gaily because their heroes were alive and well. Zelda rose from her seat at the head of the table and motioned to quiet the crowd. As the noise dulled, she rose a glass and toasted to the Hero of Twilight sitting next to her and the Twilight Princess next to him. The crowd boomed in a unanimous cheer as everyone raised a glass and downed its contents. Link looked up at Zelda and smiled. Then he looked at Minda. The hero was rendered breathless every time he looked at her. She was his companion, but now she looked like a goddess.

Link was soon caught by Midna as she giggled softly at him. A blush crept across his face as he looked down at the table in front of him. Midna and the Twilight species all wore a cloth around their waists. Regardless of the gender though, no one wore anything to cover the chest except for in battle. Link knew he was caught, however, he was only looking at her smile. Her fang was gone, but she still looked really cute. Midna turned back to the crowd of people and took a large sip of the wine she had.

The music played through the day and into the night. Though many soldiers and nobles returned to their homes, the castle was still lively. Zelda had gone out into the crowd of people in the ballroom and began to talk and dance with some of the men who invited her. Link watched as the princess danced beautifully. Her movements were precise as her smile never faded. He looked to Midna who was still beside him and offered a dance. Midna blushed as she took his hand and followed him to where everyone was dancing.

Within the hour, the songs became slower. The melodies became smooth and the sound lessened. Zelda had already taken her leave back to her seat, and Link was getting tired from dancing. Minda had gone back to her seat and poured another glass of wine for Zelda and herself. Link decided to stay sober. A few glasses later, Zelda had reached her limit. Midna continued. Link was amazed at how much she could tolerate, but it was short lived. After finishing the last of the wine bottle she and Zelda had split, Midna's face had a light blush. Link and Zelda knew she was drunk now.

Midna looked deeply into Zelda's eyes. A small pout showed on her face. Before Link was able to move out of the way, Midna had crawled over him and kissed Zelda on the lips. Her eyes opened wide at the sudden action the Twilight Princess had performed. Midna's hands propped her up while resting on Link's leg. She broke the kiss and returned to her seat as a drunken laugh escaped her. Zelda had thought it was time for Midna to retire for the night. Link agreed as he stood up and helped Midna out of her chair.

Link had taken one of her arms over his shoulder as he propped Midna up. He quickly guided her to the room Zelda prepared for her. Along the way, Midna began to babble. Her words slurred, but Link understood a little of what she meant. Midna was mumbling how she felt about Link. She liked the way he was always able to help. Midna giggled once again as she lost her footing and clung to Link. With a quick reaction, Link managed to catch her and stand her upright, but Midna's reaction almost made him drop her. In trying to save her from falling, Link had accidentally took hold of one of Midna's breasts. Midna began to moan as Link realized where his hand really was. Midna looked at Link and merely replied, "You naughty boy. Trying to seduce a drunk woman who is older than you?"

Link got Midna to her room as quickly as he could before picking her up bridal style and placing her in the bed. He covered her up and smiled at her. Link turned to the door and was ready to leave before he heard a quiet whimper. He turned around to see Midna holding the cuff of his sleeve and begging him to stay. Her body was sprawled out across the bed as she laid on her stomach to reach him. Her eyes looked deeply into his. Link was at a loss. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her head and moved his fingers through her hair.

Midna enjoyed the feeling of being petted for some reason. To Link's surprise and confusion, Midna began to pur and giggle at him. Link was trying to figure out how drunk she was, but he didn't complain about how cute she was acting. Before Link regained focus on the situation, he felt a hand starting to explore him. Midna had begun feeling Link's thighs up to his waist and to his groin. Before long, her fingers made their way into the waistband and began pulling them down. Midna smirked at what she had revealed. Link was now exposed to her as his body reacted the only way it knew how to.

"You've helped me a lot… Have I ever… repaid you?" Midna slurred through her words. Her hand took hold of Link and began to stroke him. Link's body tensed. Her hand was soft, and she caressed him gently. Then Midna pulled him closer to use her mouth. A groan escaped him. The feeling of her tongue around him caused Link to hold her head closer to him. Midna continued to please his full length before she stopped and moved to the middle of the bed. She removed the garment around her waist and sat upright with her legs brought up to her chest. With her face hidden slightly by her legs, she motioned for Link to join her. Link did so cautiously as he crawled onto the bed. As he did, Midna sat on her knees and kissed him on the lips. The two kissed passionately before Midna stopped and gave Link a devilish smile.

Before Link had realized what Midna was doing, he felt a pointed metallic object poke at his forehead. He knew what it was almost immediately before it magically entered him. Within a few mere seconds, Link was a wolf. Link heard Midna giggle before she spoke. "I know you've had some… naughty thoughts about me… You've been a bad doggy." She tapped his nose with a finger before playing with his ears. Link was still scatter brained as he slowly regained his baring. He stood in the form of a beast in front of her. The scent of her body became stronger. Midna instructed Link to lie down like a good boy before she began to masturbate in front of him. Her fingers explored her womanhood as she inserted two from one hand and massaged her clitoris with the other. Link watched Midna closely. She moaned and squealed as she made herself orgasm with her hands. Link began to smell her scent even more as Midna removed her fingers. She looked at her hand that was now covered in her cum before she tasted it herself. She had cleaned one finger off with an innocent giggle before offering the other to her canine companion. The wolf sniffed her hand before beginning to lick the fluid. Midna smiled as she pet his head. She sat on her butt and opened her legs to him as a finger motioned him to come closer.

Link moved closer to Midna and looked at her nude form. A gentle hand moved his muzzle to where she wanted him. Link sniffed at her womanhood before he began to lick her and lap up her cum. In doing so, Midna fell onto her back and squirmed in pleasure. Her hands fondled her breasts as she played with her nipples. Link had caused Minda to climax again. Her legs closed to hold his head in place before her body relaxed and released him. Link shook his head. The fur around his muzzle was wet. He took a moment to look at Midna. Her breathing was deep but quick. Her breasts bounced with every movement. Then Link started again. His tongue lapped up every bit of her as he licked around her vagina. Before Midna climaxed again, Link had stopped and climbed over her.

The beast stood over Midna's nude body. His own body was as long as hers. Link's deep blue eyes looked deeply into the brown of Midna's. He then licked her face. Her skin was salted with her sweat as she laughed at the wolf on top of her. Midna calmed Link before moving him off of her. She was ready for what she wanted. Midna pet Link's fur as she reached for his penis. He was erect. Midna began to gently stroke him while she scratched under his chin. Link let out a quiet bark as he rolled onto his back and let Midna rub his belly. Midna giggled and denied him before she got on all fours for him. Link stood back up and climbed on top of her. His member poked at her backside before Midna used a hand to guide him. Link entered slowly as Midna buried her face in the pillows. Her back arched as he was now fully inside her. Link began to move quickly. His animal instincts took over as he continued to thrust as fast as he could. Midna started to moan loudly as she played with her breasts and clitoris. Link wasn't sure what his limit was as a beast, but he knew that he was enjoying himself. Midna orgasmed once again. Her body tightened around Link as she climaxed onto his fur. At that moment, Link knew he couldn't stay quiet. With a loud howl, he reached his peak and blew his load into Midna. Midna moaned and convulsed as her womb was filled by the beast. Her vision blurred as she was about to pas out from the ecstasy. However, she quickly regained her bearing as Link fell onto his side beside her. He rolled over with his back to her as he curled up to fall asleep. Midna looked at how cute the wolf looked as she wrapped her arms around him and followed him into slumber. Her last words of the night were "good boy."

 **AN: There you have it.** XanHiroki **and everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It was fun making this one** XanHiroki **. Next chapter will have a darker love story due to the fiancée missing in the final hours.**

 **POST: I apologize that this chapter took so long. I get the story line almost immediately, but the start is hard to figure out. Next chapter should be coming sooner than this one did, but don't hold me too close to those words. Life still happens.**


	7. Anju (MM)

**AN: This chapter has been brought to you by** Dooma **. Link and Anju (MM). Readers be warned, adult content is included.** Dooma **, prepare for the feels. Enjoy.**

 **POST AN: The set up is always what takes forever, and I just realized how long this one might be. I'll try to sum it up for you guys if you know the story already. (I thought of something that won't take dick year to do.)**

The moon was getting closer, but the builders didn't care. They continued to set up for this year's carnival. Guards were posted at each gate just to make sure children did not wander out into the fields. A Zora band was going to be preforming soon, and everyone was excited. In the middle of South Clock Town, the giant clock tower ticked by minute by minute, counting down 'til the final hours. The sound of the wooden clock echoed as is rotated on the stone structure… somehow more ominous than last year.

A young woman worked hard at the Stock Pot Inn. For only having two guestrooms, she was always busy tending to the guests and her grandmother. Her name was Anju, and the carnival was supposed to be the happiest night of her life. However, now she doubts that. Her fiancée had gone missing. Her high moral dropped day by day.

She looked at the guest book. One room had already been taken. The other was booked, and he was on his way. Anju closed the book and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for her grandmother and herself. She awaited another argument. It had almost been a daily chore. Her grandmother refused to eat and claimed she had already before Anju arrived.

Anju had made a small bowl of soup for her grandmother and herself before placing the food with some silverware on a tray. She carefully took them to the room her grandmother stayed in. As expected, Anju was stuck trying to persuade her to eat. To no luck, she failed again. Anju took the tray and brought it upstairs to her room. She ate in silence.

After Anju ate, she went back to the kitchen to clean her dish and dump her grandmother's. When she was done with the dishes, she went back to the front desk where a small child in green clothing stood. "Um… Hello. Due to the carnival in a few days, we have been booked in advance. I can check if your name is on the list though." Her eyes looked at the boy and back at the book. "You are Mr. Link, correct? We were expecting you a little later, but since you are here early, I'll give you your key. Enjoy your stay at the Stock Pot Inn." Anju handed the room key to Link. He had taken it with a confused look as he left. A Goron held the door for him on his way out.

Later that day, Link came back to the Stock Pot Inn to find information about someone who resembled the mask he obtained with purple hair. Anju looked at the mask with a surprised reaction. "You are looking for Kaffei too?!" Link nodded. Anju told him to meet her in the kitchen after the inn closed that night. Link agreed and left once again to continue his quest. As night approached, Anju began closing up the inn. She made her food and extra for her grandmother, but only served herself. She placed her plate next to the food she made and went to her grandmother's room. She was already asleep. Anju was slightly relieved that she didn't have to argue again.

When nightfall came, Link arrived in the kitchen and waited for Anju. She arrived in her night gown with a small candle. As she settled herself, Anju began to tell Link everything she knew. Link was able to understand the situation, but had questions regardless. Anju answered them as she went. She told him about a letter she got. It was from Kaffei. _'Wait for me on the night of the carnival.'_ Anju wanted to believe it, but she had too many doubts and questions. Link took his leave after telling Anju he will do his best to find him.

The days passed by quickly. The moon was sure to fall. Everyone had evacuated. Everyone except for the ones who were tied to their bond. The guards stayed to help the evacuation process. The carpenters wanted to finish their work. A postal worker was bound by his duty. Then there was the woman who stayed to see her fiancée again. She waited in her room almost in tears for her fiancée to return. She had lost hope. Anju sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

A knock on the door came suddenly. Anju wiped her tears and tried to look presentable to no avail. To her dismay, it was only the boy named Link she met a few days ago. Link looked at her in the eyes before closing his and shaking his head slowly. He was unable to bring Kaffei back. The last place Link saw him was behind large rocks and hiding for something in Ikana Canyon.

Anju jumped up off her bed and ran to Link before falling to her knees and hugged him tightly. His head rested on her chest with her arms around him as her choppy breathing slowly settled. Tears rolled down Anju's cheeks as her head rested on Link's. Link was upset that he was unable to convince Kaffei to return with him, but all he could do was comfort Anju now. He returned the hug and moved a hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

Anju finally calmed herself in Link's embrace. She backed up after a few minutes to look at Link as she sat on her knees. Her mind was broken as she tried to comprehend the situation. Before she realized what she was doing, she had taken Link by his shoulders and begun to kiss him. Link froze in place at the unexpected actions Anju had just done. A few seconds passed before he returned the kiss. Anju recomposed her thoughts as she continued the kiss. She had thought that if the world was going to end, she would rather be with someone when it does. Link wasn't Kaffei, but Link had shared a lot of qualities that Anju liked in Kaffei. Her body moved on its own from there. She left herself up to Link.

As the two continued their kiss, Anju's hands had moved to the zipper of her skirt. She unzipped it slowly and removed it without breaking the kiss. Next were the buttons of her shirt. One by one, they were released as her bust became more apparent. The only thing she had left on was her white blouse and undergarments. Her body was hot. Anju broke the kiss and removed the blouse before tossing it into the corner of the room with the rest of her stuff. Link was surprised by the almost completely nude woman in front of him. She had the body of a woman but was only a year shy of being an adult. The look in her eyes changed. They still appeared upset, but now they showed a longing. She wanted to spend the final hours with someone.

Link stared at Anju's body. With her only in a matching set of white laced undergarments, Link had little left to imagine. Anju readjusted herself so that she was sitting cross-legged. She took Link's hand and placed it on one of her breasts. Her bra was soft. Link could feel her nipple protruding from within the fabric. Anju moved Link's hand around on her breast as she began to feel the pleasure of a male's touch. Link felt himself getting harder as he moved his hands on his own accord. He had moved under her bra after a few minutes and begun to play with her nipples. Pinching and twisting lightly, Link was firm but gentle with Anju's body.

As Anju was feeling this new sensation, she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. As its straps fell past her shoulders, her bust bounced in Link's hands. Link was taken back by the size and shape of her breasts. They were round and perky but not too big. Anju took Link by the back of his neck and brought him closer to her chest. He looked up into her eyes before licking and sucking on her nipples. Link's tongue swirled around the pink flesh as his hands groped at Anju's chest.

Anju was almost out of breath from the pleasure she was now feeling. She had stood up in front of Link and walked over to her bed. She looked back at Link over her shoulder before giving a smile. Slowly, she bent over with her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and began to pull them down. Link was now uncomfortable in his clothing as his pants became tighter around the groin.

When Anju's underwear hit the floor, she stepped out of them and returned to Link as she kneeled to meet his height. She kissed Link on the lips before removing his tunic and other clothing and equipment. As Link stood nude in front of Anju, she took the time to admire his body and his size. For being his age, Link was well in shape and had toned muscles everywhere. Anju looked into Link's eyes and then down to his member. She cupped his scrotum in her hand and massaged him gently. Her other hand stroked his erection. Link tensed at the new feeling, but let her continue her advances.

With Link standing tall, Anju smiled and walked back to her bed. She sat down and opened her legs to allow Link to see all of her. Link followed her to the bed while taking in the situation. Anju took Link's hand again and closed his pinky and ring finger. Then she trailed his hand from her collar bone, through her breasts, down her stomach, and to her womanhood. Link caught on to what she wanted as he inserted his fingers into her.

He moved slowly first. Anju moaned as Link's fingers explored her. His speed picked up as he figured out where Anju felt the best. Her breathing was heavy. Her head fell back as she grabbed the sheets. Her legs opened and closed as her body tensed with his movements. Anju felt her climax coming, but she wasn't ready yet. She stopped Link and laid herself on the bed while inviting him.

Anju told Link to get on top of her. His erection still stood tall. She kissed Link on the lips before letting him get lined up. He looked at her with a look that said, "Are you ready?" She nodded. Link entered Anju's vagina in one motion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Link began to move quickly. His thrusts were rhythmic and his speed was steady. Anju held his head close to her chest. His face was in her cleavage. Link began to kiss and lick the skin. He moved to one of her nipples and kissed around it. Anju moaned from his actions. She couldn't hold herself back anymore as her body shook from the orgasm that Link caused.

Link continued his thrusting throughout Anju's climax and caused another. Her back arched as her toes dug into the bed. She reached for the pillow under her head and clawed at it. Link had slowed his pace as he felt her body contorting under him. As his speed decreased, his thrusts became stronger. The sound of skin meeting as one quietly echoed in the room. Anju looked down at Link while biting her lower lip. She could not believe his stamina. He was still fondling her breasts and nipples, but noticed the look she gave him. He smiled at her before continuing. Her head hit the pillow as her eyes rolled back.

It had come time where Link realized that he was at his limit. With a few more thrusts, he felt himself about to burst. Just before he did, Link pulled himself out and shot his semen onto Anju's stomach and chest. Her breathing was heavy. Her breasts raised and lowered as her heart rate tried to calm down. Link panted as he stroked the last of his sperm onto Anju.

Anju smiled at Link. She felt better that the final hours of Termina were not spent alone. She wanted to pull him close and hold him, but he had gotten off the bed and returned to his gear. Anju watched him as he pulled a small ocarina out of a pouch. A soothing melody played before time seemed to stop. Link had played the _Song of Time_. He wanted to return Kaffei.

 _Day One. Dawn of the First day. 72hrs remain._

 **AN: There you have it. Dooma and everyone else, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It was a dark turn making this one Dooma. Next chapter will involve the two sides of the same coin.**

 **AN POST: So as I have said, I want to update as frequently as possible. This may be a chapter or two a month. I still want to keep it going, but starting is the challenge. Thank you to the ones who have followed and favorited this story. May I be able to update as much as possible.**


	8. Sorry for the wait

**AN: Alright. Bear with me. Hyrule Warriors Legends was a once over play through. The next chapter is going to be Lana and Cia, but I have not had a good chance to start it. I promise I will have it done, but I am not going to promise a time. Thank you to those who understand and are patiently waiting.**


End file.
